ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Max Justice
Sonic: Max Justice is an American action-adventure comic book series, serving as a reboot to the franchise by , being published by since TBD 2019. Synopsis Set in a new universe, Sonic faces a corrupt scientist working for a mysterious figure as he deals with different threats. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a friendly blue hedgehog who is commonly known as the fastest thing alive, being the comic's main protagonist. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - a genius twin-tailed yellow-orange fox who is able to use his tails to fly, being Sonic's sidekick/best friend. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a tough red echidna who is the guardian of the Master Emerald, being Sonic's other best friend. *'Amy Rose' - a pink female hedgehog who is a fierce warrior, having a crush on Sonic. *'Sally Acorn' - a brown red-haired female chipmunk who dropped out of military academy and helps Sonic. *'Cream the Rabbit' - a long-eared cream-orange orange-haired female rabbit who is cute but mischievous. **'Cheese the Chao' - Cream's pet chao who shares a close bond with her. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - a brown black-haired female lynx who is extremely intelligent. Supporting *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' - a Science teacher at Mobotropolis University and Sonic's uncle who is very protective and caring of him. *'Antoine D'Coolette' - a French-accented coyote who aids Sonic. *'Bunnie Rabbot' - a Southern-accented partially roboticized rabbit who aids the group. *'Rotor the Walrus' - a friendly mechanic walrus who develops tech for the team. *'Sticks the Badger' - a crazy and insane badger who, despite her state, cares about her friends. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog-Black Arms hybrid who is a loner, starting out as a rival to Sonic. *'Rouge the Bat' - a jewel thief bat working as an agent for G.U.N. who is in love with Knuckles, even through he doesn't seem that interested. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - a psychic hedgehog who is a fugitive from the Sol Dimension. *'Blaze the Cat' - the former dictator of the Sol Dimension who, after being overthrown, begins an arc of redemption, gaining a crush on Silver. *'Marine the Raccoon' - an Australian-accented raccoon who aids Silver and Blaze. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who loves funky music. **'Espio the Chameleon' - a ninja chameleon who is extremely deadly. **'Julie-Su the Echidna' - Lien-Da's half-sister who is escaping her past. **'Charmy Bee' - an hyperactive bee who is part of the Chaotix. **'Saffron Bee' - Charmy's childhood friend who joins the Chaotix. *'Tikal the Echidna' - an old friend of Knuckles who maintains peace throughout Mobius. *'Shade the Echidna' - a fugitive from a mysterious cult who is aided by Knuckles. *'Vanilla the Rabbit' - Cream's mother who, despite being kind, has a dark past, being a former mob boss. *'Mina Mongoose' - a famous singer around Mobius who has connections to everyone. Despite being considered an ally, she does have some extremely anti-heroic traits. *'Honey the Cat' - a friendly fashion designer who, despite working for Breezie, aids Sonic. *'Taylor the Tiger' - a brave and intelligent tiger who Rotor has a crush on. *'Cassie the Wallaby' - a courageous wallaby who fights crime. **'Chuck the Kangaroo' - Cassie's comedic sidekick who helps her. * *'Commander Abraham Tower' - the head of Guardian Units of Nations who is a genius fighter. *'Chief Mario Falcone' - the head of the Mobotropolis City Police Department who has a strong respect for Sonic. **'Agent Topaz' - a police agent who helps Rouge in some of her missions. *'Mayor Carrie Maskette' - the Mayor of Mobotropolis City who loves peace. *'President Diana Tower' - the President of the Mobian Republic who praises Sonic's efforts, being Commander Abraham Tower's sister. *'Tyler Storm' - a news reporter for MNN who reports on dangerous scenes. *'Charlotte Johnson' - a famous movie star who almost everyone has a crush on. *'Jimmy Falcon' - a talk show host who usually interviews heroes and popular people. Antagonists *'Theodore Musk' - the corrupt CEO of Musk Corporation who is out to conquer Mobius with the help of Dr. Eggman. **'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientist who is recruited by Musk to head his army. **'Dr. Julian Snively' - Eggman's nephew who aids him. **'Orbot and Cubot' - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who assist him. **'Monkey Khan' - a monkey who is a trusted commander of the Eggman Empire. Apparently, Sonic is jealous of him since TBD. **'Tangle the Lemur' - a ring-tailed lemur and a trusted commander of the Eggman Empire until she gets killed, resulting her to download herself into a digital form. **'Muskbots' - Musk's robots who obey his and Eggman's orders. They come in many forms. **'Metal Sonic' - a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic who was created to outmatch him in every way. *'Scourge the Hedgehog' - a psychopathic doppelgänger of Sonic who is a deadly threat. **'Fiona Fox' - Scourge's love interest who aids him in adition to dealing with her own insanity. *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' - the egotistical leader of the Babylon Rogues who has a rivalryship with Sonic. **'Wave the Swallow' - the mechanic of the Babylon Rogues who usually teases Tails. **'Storm the Albatross' - the strongest of the Babylon Rogues who is kind but not so bright. *'Lien-Da the Echidna' - a sinister echidna who tries to conquer Mobius. *'Mammoth Mogul' - a mob boss mammoth who is one of the comic's most powerful villains. *'Breezie the Hedgehog' - a rival businesswoman to Musk who is one of the only characters to know his secret agenda. *'Sara the Skunk' - a mad scientist skunk who is attempting to outmatch Eggman. **'Zigor' - an idiotic hyena who works for Sara. **'Sophie the Vulture' - a scavenger vulture who works as a spy for Sara. **'Amber the A.I. Tiger' - a artificial intelligence created by Sara assuming the form of a white tiger who was created to help her to conquer and destroy. *'The Doomers', consisting of: **'Morgan the Face Paint' - the leader of the Doomers who is out to cause mayhem. **'Trinity the Tattoo' - Morgan's second-in-command who is dating her. **'Tori the Wango' - the Doomers' ditzy scientist who has a crush on Tails. **'Mark the Famboo' - the muscles of the Doomers who is extremely tough. *'Susan the Cheetah' - a sneaky cheetah who is considered by Rouge a "wannabe copycat". *'Morgana the Weasel' - a seductive weasel who is revealed to be part magic, using her powers to sexually enslave men and women alike. *'Brady the Eagle' - a holoball player who cheats to win, being also envolved in several scandals. **'Gisele the Gazelle' - a model and Brady's wife who loves him and helps him out, in addition to having a strong dislike of Honey. * Differences from the video games and the comics *Mobius is a republic rather than a kingdom. **As a result, Sally is portrayed as a normal Mobian rather than the Princess of Mobius. *Amy's obsessive crush on Sonic is toned down as she just loves him. *Nicole assumed her digital form due to an accident damaging her original body. *Blaze starts out as the tyrannical ruler of the Sol Dimension and an enemy to Sonic until she got betrayed. *Eggman never took over Mobius as he works for something bigger. *Monkey Khan remains under Eggman's command while Tangle works for him as well rather than being allies to the heroes. *Scourge isn't an alternate universe version of Sonic. *A few pre-existing villains return. The rest are original. *A fictional sport named holoball is introduced. Its main competition is the National Holoball League. * Issues #''The Fastest Thing Alive'' - When Muskbots "malfunction", Sonic becomes a hero fighting them. #''Sol War'' - TBD #''Egg Amy'' - Amy gets invited to Namgge Academy. However, it is revealed to be an Eggman Empire brainwashing camp. As result, Sonic must save her. # Trivia *According to DC Comics, the publisher is planning to make crossover issues with other Warner Bros. properties, including Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Collin the Speedy Boy, The Tales of The Paintders, The Powerpuff Girls and Adventure Time. **It's also revealed they are going to make comics reimagining those characters, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog. *Some new characters are parodies of real-life personalities, including: **Theodore Musk is inspired by businessmen like Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Elon Musk, Mark Zuckerberg, Jeff Bezos and Richard Branson. ***However, much of his personality is inspired by fictional villainous businessmen like Lex Luthor from DC Comics' Superman and Charles Montgomery Burns from The Simpsons. **Charlotte Johnson is an obvious parody of actress Scarlett Johansson. **Jimmy Falcon is an obvious parody of comedian and talk show host Jimmy Fallon. **Brady the Eagle is an obvious parody of New England Patriots player Tom Brady. **Gisele the Gazelle is an obvious parody of model and Tom Brady's wife Gisele Bündchen. Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas